


Hunting a Hunter

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little, Animal Abuse, Asset Containment Unit, Dinosaurs, Florida is flooded, Gen, Haha Dreameosaur go brr, Idk how to tag this yet, Jurassic Park AU baby!, Might add the character death tag later idk, Minecraft Manhunt, Sad, Takes place sometime in the future btw, acu, but it's, look I'm not a moral person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Dream, a super-hybrid called the evasiraptor, is the star attraction of Historia Island, and performs tricks daily to an astonished audience. It is what he was made for.But he's merely a prototype. And he has to die sooner or later, right?One failed execution attempt later and the hybrid is not happy.(this description might change)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Hunting a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Updates whenever I can. I might get sidetracked for a few months. I only know the last few pages of this au and a few concepts. I'll do my best. Thanks for at least checking this out.

“And this,” a scientist started, “is where our dinosaurs are grown.” The students put their faces up to the glass, making noises of fascination as they gazed curiously at a white room full of podiums holding thousands of eggs up to lights.  
One student eyed an iron door at the back suspiciously. It had a red sign above it that said “testing” and there was no handle. He raised his hand, “Yes, uh?”  
“Karl,” The kid answered. The scientist nodded, “what’s your question, Karl?”  
“What’s that door, the one that says testing?”  
“Ah,” the scientist’s smile dropped for a moment but soon came back. “That is where we make sure hatchlings are healthy and don’t have any life-threatening conditions.” As the scientist answered a couple other questions, a group of kids started whispering among themselves.  
“Did you guys notice how he took a while to respond?” A white boy with black hair and a bandana muttered, turning to his friends. “An iron door for a room where expensive animals could die at any moment? What if there’s an emergency?” He spat.  
“Maybe it’s a room where they put the eggs that never hatch. Or the dinosaurs that immediately die?” Ant wondered a loud. More ideas on the room's true purpose got tossed around until the theorizing came to a halt when someone asked, “Where’s Skeppy?” The group of boys looked around the crowd, but soon the class was moving.  
“There!” A boy wearing sunglasses said, pointing at a kid in a blue hoodie who appeared to be having a conversation with one of the scientist. Said scientist was walking away by the time the group of pre-teens made it to Skeppy. Before they could say anything, Skeppy already held up a card. The kids stared, dumbfounded. “So, anyone coming with me to see what’s in that room?” Three of them muttered excuses as they hurried to catch up with the class, leaving behind the bandana wearing boy, Skeppy, and another boy wearing a black hoodie, who murmured something about a sleepover. “Sure thing, Bad.”

The hatchery door opened without a sound, and no one was inside. So far, so good.  
“How do you even know the card will work?” Bad squeaked. “I don’t.” Skeppy said without a hint of fear. “Don’t worry, if it doesn’t work we’ll just toss it on the floor.”  
But the card _did_ work. And the iron door opened to a second hatchery.  
The hatchery was warm but Skeppy’s blood ran cold.  
It was like the first, but mad science version. A lot more computers and lab tech laid around. But what had caught Skeppy’s attention the most was a hologram above one of the nests. It showed a dromeosaurid, one Skeppy did not recognize.  
Then Skeppy read the name above the egg. _“‘_ _Evasiraptor_ _Oneiroi_ _.’” That’s not a real dinosaur…_ _”_ This was a hatchery for super-hybrids!  
Skeppy had heard about super-hybrids. He’d experienced the devastation they brought to families and friends. Skeppy stared at the egg. He could prevent a disaster like that right now. All he had to do was pick it up and smash it. Smash an egg, that’s all.  
Skeppy roughly gripped the surprisingly heavy object and attempted to lift it off the nest. Bad gasped. “Skeppy! What are you doing!?”  
Skeppy let go, panting. Why was it so damn heavy?  
“Can’t you see? They’re making a super-hybrid! We need to kill it!”  
“Looks like a really fancy dog to me.” Skeppy and Bad looked at Sapnap who had been reading through files on the computer. “It says here it’s being made to perform tricks and become a star attraction. No secret military agenda here. It has the _potential_ to be a weapon but-”  
“See! And since when has weaponizing super-hybrids gone right!? Since when has making super-hybrids in general gone right!?” Skeppy yelled. Bad looked like he wanted to protest, it was just an egg after all.  
Skeppy gripped Bad’s shoulders. “Bad, I know what you’re thinking. This is a baby animal, I know. But think about it, years from now, it could go on a rampage and thousands of people will die. But right now, we have a chance to prevent that.”  
Bad sighed and turned around. He didn’t want to watch.

There was suddenly a cracking noise. Sapnap gasped and ran to the egg.  
They were paralyzed with fear as cracks spread across the eggshell and a small horn poked through. Small, high-pitched growls filled the room as a tiny dromeosaur tumbled out of the egg. It was entirely naked and might have even been blind. A flimsy horn was on its nose, one all dinosaurs had until they were older.  
Bad huffed and took off his hoodie, using it to wipe yolk and other sticky fluids off the hatchling.  
It soon calmed down and sniffed, turning to Sapnap and mewled _loudly_ at him. Bad giggled. “Sapnap, I think it wants some food.” Sapnap sputtered before sighing, taking a bag of jerky out of his pocket and feeding it to the chick. Once it was full, it refused to let go of Sapnap’s hand. “What-?” Sapnap gasped. Bad giggled. “You’re its mom now.” Sapnap protested.  
Bad suddenly gasped. Skeppy and Sapnap turned around and their blood ran cold while the hatchling, sensing their fear, let out tiny screeches.

The scientist grabbed a radio and said, “security, we got a small problem.”


End file.
